


Unplanned.

by Dizzy1967



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy1967/pseuds/Dizzy1967
Summary: its valentines day and words slip out so easy.AN: this is just a ramble of a thing, trying to get rid of writer's block.it is a oneshot
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Theo jumps as Boris slams his bedroom door open, smiling brightly.  
"Boris!"

Boris held a bag out to Theo, it was bright blush and Theo could already see flowers sticking out.  
"is for you. is day of showing love!"

Theo paused before carefully taking the bag and looking inside, boxes of candy and stuffed toys along with some flowers filled the bag nearly to the top.  
Theo felt his face go hot.  
"uh... Boris.. I dont-"

Boris waves a hand, sitting down on the bed.  
"look, Hobie told me you are not big on Valentine's day, but I am. I did not expect you to get anything, so I got stuff for both of us."  
he smiled proudly.

Theo gripped the bag tighter moving from his desk to sit beside Boris on the bed.  
"you know.. you know valentines is a romantic thing, right?"  
he can feel his face going hot again.

Boris took the bag setting it gingerly between them, his cheeks dusted a light shade of pink as he pulled a soft white bear out, he offered it to Theo.  
"I know. you.. you are not mad that.. I wanted to celebrate it with you, are you?"

Theo took the bear, setting it in his lap.  
he wasn't mad.. just.. nervous.  
what would Hobie think?  
"no it's fine, I just... why me?"

Boris was opening one of the boxes of sweets, eyebrows drawn in concentration.  
"I was thinking.. is a day to celebrate the people you love, well, every day is a day to celebrate loved ones but gifts are easy to find today. anyway, I thought, who is someone I love?"  
he went quiet for a moment and Theo could feel his heart kick up. he pushed his glasses up, glancing over at Boris.  
"and... I thought of you."

Theo looked at his hands, heart pounding in his chest. 

'was that a roundabout way of saying I love you?'

'what kind of I love you was it?'

Boris tapped the box quickly turning to face Theo.  
"I hope that.. that is okay."

Theo looked at him.  
Boris cheeks bright pink, hands clenched together and eyes filled with a mix of anxiety and hope.

"i-.. yes. uhm.."  
Theo took a deep breath, gripping the bear in his lap a bit tighter and searching for the proper words.  
"its okay, but.. what do you mean?"

Boris shrugged. some of his usual confidence coming back.  
"about what?"

Theo watched as Boris started emptying the bag, laying the flowers beside Theo and dividing the candy between them.  
"about.. about you thinking of me when you think of love. what do you mean? what kind of love?"

Boris faltered but continued what he was doing.  
"I mean, potter. I love you."

the words hung between them for a minute, thickening the air and making Theos heart pound painfully in his chest.

Boris continued.  
"is something I have wanted to say for a while and.. really I never intended to actually say it. I just wanted to get you gifts and spend time with you today."  
his voice was soft. 

Theo looked at him.  
"What kind of love, Boris?"  
he already knew the answer.

"c'mon. potter, you are going to make me say it?" Boris shook his head, taking a shaky breath.  
"look, I know is a romantic celebration. meant for couples who hold hands and kiss and cuddle, y'know? but-.. I think of you because.. I want that. I want to..be that way with you. but I did not want t tell you. I think... I think it will make you angry."  
he said. he kept his eyes fixed on the spread between us, brows furrowed like he suddenly regretted getting so much.  
like his feelings weren't just said now, but written across each gift.

Theos ears rang with how hard his heart was pounding.

the room was silent, so quiet the cars outside seemed deafening. 

Theos skin burned all the way down his chest, his hands shaking.  
"...oh..."  
he took a deep breath trying to process everything Boris had just spilled.

"...are you..okay?" Boris asked.  
his tone was hushed, careful.  
his hands twisted in Theos blankets.

'Boris loves me..'

'loves me like i-..'

Theo looks at him.  
"Boris. i-"  
the words get caught in his throat.

Boris shrinks back, hurt spreading over his face.  
"is.. is okay. I knew I should not have told you."  
he goes to stand but Theo catches his wrist, nerves pulling at his stomach, unsure if the touch is welcome.  
he has to keep Boris here.

"no, Boris I didn't say.. I don't want you to go."

Boris stops, staring at him wide-eyed.  
"you.. okay. I will stay."

Boris sat down again.  
his face filled with hope.

Theo looked at his hand, still holding loosely to Boris's wrist.  
if he couldn't say it.. maybe he could show him.  
Theo slipped his hand lower, lacing his fingers between Boris'

Boris looked at him, a smile pulling at his lips.  
"you like me.. the same?"

Theo nods.  
heart beating much too fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo sat across from Boris, his plate mostly untouched.  
Hobie had excused himself to bed soon after they came out.

Boris had this.. look.  
too soft.  
Theo knew Hobie had seen it, he smiled watching Boris follow Theo to the kitchen, crowding as close as possible while Theo cooked their dinner.

even now, halfway through the meal, he kept looking at Theo, making his skin burn.

"Are you not hungry?"  
Boris looked from Theo to his plate.

Theo sunk farther into his chair.  
"no.. sorry."

Boris shrugged.  
"is fine, just... you're okay?"

Theo nods.  
"yes, I'm alright, I guess I'm just thinking,"  
he admitted.

Boris nodded slowly.  
"is it my fault? is it because of what I said?"

Theo took a breath, unsure of whether or not he wanted to actually talk about it now.  
"yes. not in a bad way though, like I said i-its fine. I guess I'm just... wondering what that means.. for us? if it means anything at all! I'm not saying that we- that it has to mean something, I'm not trying to force o-or pressure you into anything-"

Boris laughs, effectively cutting Theos anxiety-filled ramble off.  
"potter, I do not feel pressured. I thought i made that clear. I have to ask though, what do you want it to mean?"

Theo paused, looking down.  
"it- I want.."  
the words get caught right behind his teeth.  
frustration building in his chest.  
'Why is this so hard! why can't I just tell him!'  
"I want it to be us."

Boris looks at him, the same soft look coming to his face.

Theo pulls himself together.  
"us but.. closer?"

Boris smiled.  
"me too."

Theo looks up from his plate.

"so.. tonight, we can share bed like usual, but... I can hold you again, yes?"  
Boris asks.

Theo smiles, laughing and easing up.  
"yes."

Boris' smile is wide and he nudges Theos leg under the table.  
"it will be good, potter! just us! we can sleep warm and laugh together!"

Theo smiles, watching Boris pull his plate closer, rambling about all the stories he is going to tell while they lay together.

Theo never intended for this to happen.  
never wanted for Boris to know in the first place, scared it would mess things up, ruin what they have.  
it was unplanned and it could have been disastrous,  
but it wasnt..  
and now Boris is talking about his day, talking about getting coffee together in the morning, telling Theo he had better not steal all the blankets. 

they slip into this so easily its almost like nothing has changed.  
like they've always been this close.  
maybe they have.


End file.
